Cette petite guerre entre nous
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Ça ne rime à rien, mais la façon dont Ephram sourit non plus, alors Bright se dit qu'ils sont quittes. SLASH Bright/Ephram, SPOILERS ep. 2-01, TRADUCTION de la fic de blinkiesays.


_Disclaimer : Everwood appartient à Greg Berlanti et à la Warner Bross._

**Original : **A Private Little War, par blinkiesays, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / bus_riders / 64278 . html (sans les espaces, bien évidemment.)  
**Couple :** Bright/Ephram.**  
Spoilers **épisode 2-01  
**Note :** Les introductions de paragraphes sont des paroles de l'album _Something About Airplanes_ de Death Cab For Cutie.**  
**

**Traduction **benebu, juillet 2009

**

* * *

Cette petite guerre entre nous.**

_je crois que tu m'as surpris quand j'étais en train de sombrer_

Ephram se considère comme le roi du mauvais timing, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un choc que ce soit moment où ils vont bénir le corps de Colin qu'il réalise que Bright a envie de l'embrasser. Pas là maintenant, mais Ephram peut le voir sur le visage de Bright. Juste derrière la douleur, il y a une confusion hagarde qu'Ephram a déjà vue. C'est un trait caractéristique des Abbott, peut-être, parce qu'avant que ses yeux ne montrent plus qu'une angoisse chevillée au plus profond de son âme, Amy le regardait comme ça.

Ephram ne parle à Bright que parce que la ville entière les évite tous les deux. Ephram sait ce que c'est que d'être en butte à l'animosité d'une ville contre son père, et il en serait blessé plus que ça s'il avait encore quelque chose à foutre de quiconque dans Everwood. Il est plus inquiet maintenant pour Bright, le fait que personne ne le regarde plus dans les yeux. Ephram a le besoin irrationnel de dire quelque chose comme 'C'est pas ta faute !' mais il sait que ce n'est pas à lui de le dire.

_je crois que je suis suffisamment ivre pour te ramener à la maison maintenant_

La première fois que Bright embrasse Ephram, qui n'est pas la première fois, mais la première fois qui compte, il est incroyablement sobre. La vraie première fois c'était le soir de l'enterrement de Colin et Bright était ivre mort. Ephram essayait seulement de l'aider à tenir debout. Cette fois, Bright n'a besoin de personne pour se tenir debout gauchement dans la cuisine des Brown pendant qu'Ephram essaie de lui offrir quelque chose à boire. Le visage d'Ephram semble las et gêné, sa moue renfrognée habituelle laissant place à quelque chose comme de la pitié. Il commence à dire quelque chose qui ressemble à une échappatoire, et Bright envisage de la prendre, mais au lieu de ça il se penche en avant. Ephram le rejoint aux trois-quarts du chemin, et Bright remercie Dieu pour ses petits miracles.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes d'Ephram contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, des mains d'Ephram dans les cheveux de Bright, des yeux d'Ephram qui se font vagues, Bright s'arrête tout à coup. Il n'entend pas le soupir d'Ephram quand il tâtonne pour ouvrir la porte. Il pense, « Putain, ça va être vraiment bizarre, » et il ne s'autorise pas à regarder en arrière. Il marque une pause, une minute, regardant les lampadaires s'allumer par la fenêtre de sa fourgonnette avant de sortir de l'allée du garage pour aller se prendre une sérieuse, sérieuse cuite.

_il est insensible parce que tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités_

Ephram n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'être dans une 'relation' avec Bright Abbott serait facile, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si agaçant.

Ephram s'attendait au déni appuyé et aux rencontres clandestines et à tous les autres complications inhérentes à une aventure dans une petite ville quand on n'est pas sorti du placard, mais il s'était attendu à en retirer quelque chose. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Bright vient chez lui au débotté, et ils se pelotent pendant un moment avant que Bright ne perde les pédales et se sauve. Ephram essaie de la jouer comme si ce n'était Pas Un Problème, mais en fait, ça le fait carrément chier.

Bright ne reste jamais assez longtemps pour qu'Ephram essaie de lancer une conversation genre 'c'est normal d'avoir la trouille de peut-être être gay', et Ephram n'a pas l'intention de demander à Bright de détacher ses lèvres de sa clavicule pour avoir un moment 'il faut qu'on parle'. Les relations amoureuses rendent Ephram maso, mais pas maso au point de ne pas profiter de Bright quand il est là.

_je pense que ta blessure était sous-estimée_

Bright essaie de pousser Ephram à rompre avec lui, ce qui est stupide parce qu'ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble de toute façon. Il a l'impression que puisque c'est lui qui a commencé tout ce cirque, ça ne devrait pas être à lui d'y mettre fin. Ça ne rime à rien, mais la façon dont Ephram sourit non plus, alors Bright se dit qu'ils sont quittes.

Quand il est charitable avec lui-même, Bright se dit que tout ça, c'est à cause de Colin. Il se laisse prétendre qu'il a le béguin pour Ephram, parce qu'il avait le béguin pour Colin, et qu'Ephram semble déterminé à prendre la place de Colin maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Mais la vérité plus accablante, celle sur laquelle Bright ne s'arrête qu'occasionnellement, c'est qu'il apprécie Ephram pour lui-même.

Quand il avait embrassé Colin cette fois-là, Colin avait dit, 'T'es mon meilleur ami,' et ça avait sonné comme un rejet. Quand Bright a embrassé Ephram, il a dit 'tu es fou,' et le cœur de Bright a fait un bond. Bright sait qu'il se conduit en connard, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il s'arrêtait.

_n'approche pas trop près si ce n'est pas pour t'excuser_

Ephram date le début de leur relation de la fois où ils ont rompu pendant trois heures. C'est une dispute stupide, ils savent tous les deux que c'est une dispute stupide, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter. Ephram choisit le 'tu as peur d'être avec moi' blessé, Bright prend le 'tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est d'être moi', et ils s'en donnent à cœur-joie pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Ephram dise, « ça y est, c'est fini entre nous. »

Ils finissent par aller voir un film, ensemble-mais-pas-_ensemble_. Ephram ne se souviendra jamais du titre. C'est stupide et ennuyeux parce que Bright l'a choisi et qu'il a un goût horrible, mais Ephram ne s'y intéresse pas suffisamment s'en soucier. Au lieu de ça, il pense à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait être content que tout soit fini. Tout en haut de sa liste, bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit toujours amoureux de la sœur de Bright.

Mais plus il y pense, plus sa liste lui semble stupide et mesquine et sans valeur. Il peut arrêter de mentir tout le temps maintenant, mais à qui est-ce qu'il a jamais menti au départ ? Amy n'a pas posé de question sur lui, ne s'est pas inquiétée de lui, ne l'a pas regardé depuis que Colin est mort. Son père a pour une fois respecté l'attitude d'Ephram qui demandait à ce qu'il ne lui pose pas de question, et Delia est toujours trop gamine de neuf ans pour seulement penser à poser des questions à Ephram sur sa vie amoureuse. Il n'a jamais menti une seule fois, à qui que ce soit, au sujet de Bright.

Au milieu du film, il tourne la tête et voit que Bright le regarde aussi. Ils ne se réconcilient pas avant la fin du film et la moitié d'un repas italien bon marché, mais c'est sur des fondations plus solides qu'ils n'en avaient avant. Bright se met de la sauce marinara sur la lèvre supérieure sans jamais s'en rendre compte, mais Ephram trouve seulement ça mignon. Il se dit que c'est un signe qui en vaut un autre.


End file.
